


Interrogation Skills

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: Cabenson Fanfic Challenge 2013/2014 - Prompt - Interrogation





	Interrogation Skills

“Will that be all, Detective?”

“Yes, thank you.” Olivia briefly smiles at the waitress and looks back to her lunch companion, ADA Alex Cabot.

“Are you sure?” The waitress rests her hand on Olivia’s bare forearm.

“Positive.”

The waitress moves away and Olivia gives herself a moment to compose herself under her friend’s unyielding scrutiny.

“What’s the matter Liv, you seem uncomfortable?”

“I’m fine.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

An awkward silence fell, the ADA still silently appraising her friend and Liv wishing they had chosen another diner to go to. It really wasn’t fair of the universe to have her most recent one night stand be their server. Alex Cabot’s opinion was important to her, she would never admit that out loud, but she wanted Alex to think well of her. She knew Alex wasn’t a prude from the other lunches and dinners they had had as friends, but their jobs tended to make them more cautious and jaded regarding intimate encounters.

“The waitress makes you uncomfortable,” Alex finally offered after seemingly dissecting Olivia’s thoughts with just her eyes. It was a talent that made Alex one of the best prosecutors Olivia had ever seen, she knew when people were prevaricating, lying, disseminating, and just plain avoiding answering her questions. Her accuracy and precision were frightening, and Olivia knew that before they left their table Alex would know almost every intimate detail of the encounter. She sighed slightly.

“We’ve met before. Briefly.”

“She seems rather more interested in you, than you are in her. Why is that?”

“Sheesh, Alex, what is this? An interrogation?”

“Hardly, Detective. But what highly trained NYPD Detective couldn’t stand up to a few harmless questions from the likes of me?”

“Harmless? You’re like a shark who has scented blood.”

“Ouch.” Olivia looked up thinking she had offended Alex, but her eyes were alight with humor.

“You know what I mean. You’re anything but harmless, and you’re made all the more dangerous by people underestimating you because you’re a beautiful woman.”

At this Alex tilted her head, scrutinising Olivia further.

“Was that it?”

“Was what it?”

“The waitress. She’s pretty, and she is obviously interested in you. What happened?”

“It was just one night, we met at a club. It isn’t going to be repeated. She is a nice girl, but she’s not what I am looking for, and I don’t want to hurt her by being blunt.”

“I don’t think you are going to have much choice.”  
Olivia hadn’t wanted to reveal as much as she had, but Alex always managed to get her to open up, and with only the slightest prompting usually.

“So, what are you looking for?”

“Oh, the same as everyone I guess, someone who takes my breath away, who is an equal, who I can talk to easily, but also be silent with, who knows not every silence has to be filled. Someone who sees me and not just the badge. What about you?”

“The same, but someone who sees me and not just the Cabot name or finances. I don’t want to be someone’s stepping stone to prominence in high society. I want something real.”

They looked at each other, there had always been an unspoken connection between them, but they had each, unknown to the other, hoped for something more between them.

The waitress returned with their sandwiches, “Here you go, any sauces, more water? Anything else at all for you?”

“No, really, we’re fine. Thank you.”

 

Alex let Olivia be for a moment before, “She’s really got it bad for you, Liv. You must be great in bed.”

Olivia had just eaten a bite of her sandwich and choked at the comment. She unexpectedly coughed all the food in her mouth out and towards Alex.

Alex’s mischievous smirk turned into horror, as shredded lettuce spiralled towards her in what seemed to be slow motion.

Olivia wanted to apologise, she was mortified, but was too busy trying to breathe.

Picking bits of lettuce, ham and cheese out of her hair, Alex conceded, “Well, that will teach me.”

“I am so sorry.”

“No, it was my fault, but don’t think nearly choking gets you out of replying.”

Olivia just blushed.

“Liv, what are you doing tonight?”

“Nothing, why? You need some help with something.”

“Do you want to go to dinner with me?

Olivia looked at Alex with a slightly wary expression, “Is this really going to be dinner, or an extension of this interrogation?” She drank some of her cola.

Alex shrugged, waiting for Olivia to finish, not wanting to end up showered in soda too, “I was thinking more along the lines of show and tell.”


End file.
